Who Will Win a Million Galleons?
by ThePrincessBride14
Summary: Draco joins a gameshow in hopes of winning Hermione back. Inspired by Slumdog Millionaire/Q&A. One-shot.


**Title: Who Will Win a Million Galleons?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. HP belongs to Rowling and the plot is based on the novel 'Q&A' by Vikas Swarup.**

**Summary: Draco joins a gameshow in hopes of winning Hermione back. Inspired by Slumdog Millionaire/Q&A.**

**Notes: First, I would like to thank my two lovely betas ****jen3227 ****and ****babelfisk****. If you haven't read the novel or watched the movie, I suggest you do. It is a really lovely story. :) Hermione's dress below (as described) is patterned after a dress by Elie Saab, the one worn by Marcia Cross. I will say no more, enjoy the story! **

**This is the Final Version. It is T-Rated. The M-Rating has a separate link away from fanfiction.**

**P.S Excuse the number of linebreaks in this story!**

**

* * *

  
**

The studio was set for action. The lights were dimmed, the velvet curtain just waiting to be pulled. The jittery audience awaits; a chorus of whispers echo around the room. A debate soon follows, no one was sure if he could win the prize, but for their enjoyment's sake, they hoped he would.

Just as the tension was about to reach full throttle, the lights flashed brightly. The blinker that bore the sign applause flickered for a short period of time before lighting its letters properly. The audience applauded into a familiar rhythm, akin to that of the show's opening song. The host walked across the stage with a well practised smile plastered on his face. Suddenly, a loud voice echoed in the room.

"_Welcome your host, Lee Jordan!"_

The audience erupts with loud cheers. The host began his usual preamble. "Good evening Witches and Wizards! And Welcome to Who Will Win a Million Galleons!" followed by a burst of applauds; he waited for a moment before continuing. "For tonight's show, our contestant will be none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy himself and yes, I'm sure that the ladies are familiar with him." Giggles erupted amongst the audience.

"Come on out here, Mr. Malfoy!" Lee called out.

The contestant came out, wearing a set of black robes, looking sheepish. Yet, despite of that, there was still a sense of pride that echoed along with his long and sure strides. He met with the show's host, and shook his hand as another wall was lifted up, revealing two sets of chairs and two divided Pensieves, one for each chair.

"All right, Mr. Malfoy; let's take in the hot seats." Lee said, gesturing towards the chairs. Draco followed suit and seated himself comfortably on the red chair.

Lee composed himself for a few minutes and began to speak, "Let me explain to you the mechanics of the game. You will try to answer nine questions of different subjects, both Muggle and wizardry. If you get them all right, you will then win a million galleons. If you find difficulty in answering, you can use either of your lifeboats, friendly tip and half-half. But only once are these available to you. By the time we reach the sixth question, you have an option to go home with the money or carry on to the rest of the questions. However, if you answer incorrectly, you will go home with nothing." He finished, smiling. "Let's begin."

Draco knew the mechanics at heart; frankly speaking, his mind was drifting into another place. He recalled the events that brought him here, the events that forced him to participate in this stupid bloody game show. This was her favorite though, and he had a sneaky feeling it was because she knew all the right answers to the questions.

"_Such a bloody know-it-all." _he mused to himself.

Lee's voice broke him out of his reverie, "Question #1 . . ." he announced, pausing briefly as it appeared in both the pensieves,

"What do Muggles called dentists specialize on? (A) Hair (B) Teeth (C) Toenails (D) Clothing."

Draco took another moment to let his mind wander . . .

* * *

_Pansy was annoying the hell out of him again, but judging by the subject of her inconvenience, this time it seemed too be for all the right reasons._

"_I'm telling you, Draco, they shouldn't allow filthy Mudbloods to study in Hogwarts, let alone walk along the corridors. It's just not right!" Pansy exclaimed, her hand making an outrageous gesture in the air._

_Draco smirked, delighted that at his first year he was already going to bludgeon someone figuratively for not being a pureblood. His father was sure to be pleased at this development. _

"_Pray, do tell Pansy, who are we bloody talking about?" he asked, trying to mask his apparent exuberance over the matter. He didn't want her to know and make him coax it out of her._

_Pansy began to smile, apparently pleased that she got his attention as much as he tried to hide it. "Hermione, Hermione Granger." she spoke her name with disgust. "She's in Gryffindor; figures, everyone there is a bloody nitwit anyway. Have you seen that Neville? It makes me wonder how he could walk without tripping on his own feet." Pansy finished, giggling._

_But Draco wasn't listening to her anymore, his mind has wandered off, and he was thinking of a million ways to make Hermione Granger's life a living, breathing, hell._

_A noise rudely interrupted his well constructed reverie._

"_I swear Ron, if you would just do your bloody homework and not copy off mine; you could possibly get a decent grade." A girl said, her nose up in the air._

"_B-but Hermione! I'll fail!" Ron exclaimed._

"_Well that's you bloody pro-" _

_Draco took this as his opportunity to strike, "Well, well, well. If it isn't muddy Granger, with poor Weasley boy. A match made in heaven, don't you think, Pansy?" Draco sneered, not breaking his eye contact off of his pursuit._

_Pansy answered with a chorus of giggles. Draco watched as the girl with bushy brown hair contort her face into a million of different emotions. _

_Her red haired companion butted in, "You just don't know how to shut up do you, Malfoy?" he taunted equally. _

"_I say. Weasley, you really outdone yourself this time. Your robes look like the battered ones I gave up for charity." He smirked even wider._

_Ron was at the edge of his patience comparable to that of a teaspoon, "Why you-!" he exclaimed, but Hermione held on to his arm, preventing him from a total outburst._

"_Let it go. A prefect may catch us, we can't risk losing house points for something as trivial as this," she said haughtily, glaring at Malfoy. He could feel her anger bubbling like a potion in a hot cauldron, it was obvious she wasn't the best at hiding her emotions._

_He pulled his best sneering face, "I don't suppose you're any better. I bet your Muggle parents ate grovel to send you to Hogwarts," he said, the venom in his voice embedded in every syllable. _

_She held her head high, her eyes reduced to slits because of anger, "They're dentists." she said, replying curtly. She then gave him a strong venomous look, before dragging away a flustered Ron beside her._

_That night, for the first time ever in his short stay at Hogwarts, Draco visited the library, shelf LQ, row two, Muggle section, on occupations, and found out exactly what Hermione Granger was talking about._

_

* * *

  
_

"B. The answer is B." Draco said his eyes wistful as he remembered the first time they met.

"Are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure of your answer?"

"Yes," he answered firmly.

A suspenseful music played, the audience was silent.

"Then you are absolutely, one hundred percent, correct! You now have one thousand galleons! How does that feel, Mr. Malfoy?" the host asked, hoping for an animated answer from him.

"Thrilling." Draco said his voice dry.

* * *

Lee Jordan smiled, his eyes belying his true emotions. "Then let's move on to Question #2 . . ."

"So Draco, are you familiar with your Quidditch moves?" he asked, "I hope you are, because that is going to help you regarding this one." he said.

Draco couldn't help but not listen as another memory took over him.

* * *

"_Baby?" his girlfriend of a year and a half called out from their bedroom. As much as he wanted to attend to her needs, he couldn't stop himself from checking out the latest bids for the Quidditch match of the century. It was the Falmouth Falcons and the Bulgarian National team for the World Cup; the prospect of his favorite team winning and trashing Viktor Krum's team to annihilation was gnawing at his soul._

"_Coming . . ." he called out, clearing his desk after looking at the bids. He was ready to call it a night. He was about to lock the files in his drawers when he felt her soft, warm figure envelop him from behind._

_Draco smiled despite himself, "You shouldn't have gotten up, I was about to go to bed anyway," he chastised. He felt her hug him tighter. _

"_It's always Quidditch for you huh, Malfoy?" she teasingly complained, her lips curved into a smile on his back._

_He turned to face her, enfolding her small frame into his arms, "You know I only have you and the bed as a sport, a man needs excitement from time to time," he teased, while trailing soft kisses along the crevice of her neck._

_She pinched him lightly on the side, "Oh, so I don't give you excitement?" she asked, while combing her fingers through his soft blond locks._

_He left her neck as he whispered softly in her ear, "Wrap your legs around me . . ." he ordered, lifting her bum so she could wrap her legs around his torso. She was wearing one of his shirts again, and it never failed to turn him on._

"_Do you want to remove my shirt, baby?" she asked, her eyes teasing him as she clung onto his neck. His hands quickly skimmed under the flimsy fabric of his shirt, feeling her shudder._

"_It's my shirt . . ." he said quietly, walking towards the sofa as his girlfriend squealed in annoyance._

"_I thought we were heading to the bedroom!" she complained, hitting his shoulders softly with closed fists._

"_No, we're going to learn Quidditch." His voice was full of mirth, "It's about time you learn, Granger," he drawled, using that tone she knew so well._

_She squirmed into his arms as he unceremoniously dropped her into the sofa._

"_I don't want to learn about Quidditch. I want to have SEX," she said angrily, crossing her arms. _

_Draco grinned like a foolish school boy, "Oh, we're getting there," he claimed, flopping beside her._

"_Sit on my lap," he told her, hearing her grunt beside him, but saw her smile at his request. He liked that about her, on how she couldn't go on without kissing or cuddling him within a day._

_She kissed him softly on the mouth, "Okay, professor. Teach me about it . . ." she said, moving her position as she faced him, her legs on either side of his._

"_What do you know about Quidditch?" he asked._

_She removed her shirt, revealing her bare chest to his eyes. "It has a Seeker, and his main objective . . ." she trailed off, pushing herself closer to his burgeoning erection, "is to locate the golden snitch."_

_**(A/N: This ends here, for the full version. Visit my profile page.)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Mr. Malfoy? What is your answer?" The host asked rather loud, breaking his delicious train of thought.

"Can you repeat the question?" he asked, blushing a bit for acting out on a daze.

The audience giggled.

"Seems like we lost Mr. Malfoy there . . ." Lee said, allowing himself a little chuckle. "Well, here is your question: Who is the Seeker responsible for the fastest Snitch catch in history? (A) Viktor Krum (B) William Woodsworth (C) Roderick Plumpton (D) Kelli Lordfly."

"The answer is C," he answered, smiling as he remembered.

"Are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure of your answer?" Lee asked.

"Yes."

"Then you are absolutely, one hundred percent, correct! You are now two thousand galleons richer!" Lee exclaimed.

Draco simply smiled.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny called out, her voice was full of surprise.

"In a minute!" she exclaimed from the bathroom. She wondered what may have caused the nervousness in Ginny's voice. She wrapped herself in her bath robe, sighing to herself softly as the constant dull pain in her heart made itself known again.

She made her way to the living room, where a magical version of a Television was situated. Her eyes settled on Ginny's face, whose eyes were glued on the scene; her mouth open in shock.

She turned her eyes on the cause of Ginny's surprise.

"Oh Merlin . . ." her voice trailed off as she watched Draco Malfoy's face smile.

* * *

"You have now won two thousand galleons. Let's see if you can add up in your total." Lee said. "Question #3. . . . Which creature leaves a trail of dung during the mating dance? (A) Mooncalf (B) Pixie (C) Niffler (D)Murtlap"

* * *

"_Bloody hell, Granger, its five a.m! Classes don't start until eight!" Draco exclaimed, running a hand through his unruly fringe. He hadn't had time to fix it, much to his chagrin. Granger apparently set an alarm charm that wouldn't go away unless he crept out of his bed and made his way to the forbidden forest._

_He knew that the moment Professor Sprout announced that they were going to be partners for Herbology, it would be a living hell for him. He wasn't wrong._

_Truth be told, he was still wearing his pajamas under his school robes._

"_It's for our Herbology project, Malfoy, and hadn't I known that Professor Sprout will be monitoring our every progress, I would have done this myself," she said, her tone venomous._

"_Shut it Granger, and just tell me what we're looking for." He complained while still trying to fix his mane._

_Granger pulled out a notebook, "We are looking for a Mooncalf. It only comes out during a full moon. We need to collect its dung for culturing just before the sun rises-"_

"_Say what. Granger? I am not touching bloody dung!" he exclaimed, angry at what she was subjecting him to._

_Hermione closed her eyes for a brief moment, attempting to control her temper. "After its ritual mating dance, we will collect the dung. Just so you know, I don't bloody care about your preferences regarding this matter."_

_Draco was about to retort back when he saw the creature in question. It began advancing towards the field, and started its fascinating dance, leaving a trail of silvery dung behind._

_No sooner than later, the sun has begun to shine. The Mooncalf returned to its burrow, and they were to collect the traces left behind._

"_You owe me so much, Granger, I swear if father hears about this, you will find yourself and Professor Sprout in situations you both hardly imagined to be in," he taunted. _

"_I hope you do your best, Malfoy," she replied, slipping in a pair of Muggle gardening gloves. "Here, you have to wear this unless you want to feel it firsthand." She threw the gloves to him._

"_I'm not using anything Muggle," he hissed, throwing the gloves on the ground._

"_Suit yourself." Hermione dismissed, "Since her trail is a circle, I will collect the traces on half of the circle, and you do the other," she instructed, going down on her hands and knees as she grabbed samples of the dung._

_He grumbled before going down on his hands and knees. Much to his chagrin, he picked the discarded gloves up and grasped them in his palms. He was never going to slip those things on._

_He slowly made his way across the semi-circle, picking up the dung with disdain while occasionally throwing in a curse word or two._

"_Stupid mudblood Granger." He mused to himself. "Making me do this bloody disgusting-"_

"_Mmph!"_

_And at that precise moment, as Draco Malfoy was busy thinking to himself and going beyond his assigned semi-circle; Hermione Granger, his partner of one and a half days, got caught in a position between standing and sitting as their lips met._

_And that was that._

_

* * *

  
_

"The answer is A." Draco answered, his voice taking an indescribable tone.

"Are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure of your answer?" Lee asked.

"Yes."

"Then you are absolutely, one hundred percent, correct!" Lee said, "Count yourself lucky, for you now have five thousand galleons!" he exclaimed. "You are now three questions closer to a million galleons." Lee announced.

Lee smiled at him, "Okay, let's bring out question number four," he said. "For ten thousand galleons . . ." he said, his voice trailing off on Draco's ears.

"_It won't be long now..." _he thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione buried her face in her hands as she heard Lee Jordan's voice announce that Draco Malfoy got the right answer for five thousand galleons. After her initial shock, Ginny led her to the couch and proceeded to rationalize her former lover's actions.

"I can't believe he would do something like this! What is he trying to pull of anyway?" Ginny said exasperatedly.

"I don't know. . . ." Hermione murmured quietly, her face still buried in her hands. "I don't know. . . ." she repeated.

Ginny rubbed her back in soothing circles, "Bloody arsehole . . ." she murmured. "The nerve of that bastard . . ." she told Hermione with disdain.

Hermione finally raised her head from her hands, still wondering how that after two years since he walked out on her, he had managed to waltz back into her heart and make her feel again.

* * *

"_I can't dance Draco . . ." Hermione complained, moving out of his arms. He caught her fast, not letting her go._

"_I know you can't baby . . ." he whispered, holding her tighter. "That's why I'm here to teach you." He said, softly. They were at the balcony of his villa in Florence, their first vacation in a year. He had managed to get her to agree to go away for a week, seeing how the demands of her job were taking a toll out on her._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you." She said in between kisses, "Thank you for stealing me away . . ." she said softly._

_He broke the kiss, "Always my pleasure, love." He said, combing a stray hair that covered her her eye. "Now how about you get those feet moving . . ." he urged._

_She pouted, "I am not going to DANCE. I might as well step on your feet right now, if you insist I do this." Hermione warned._

"_Alright then, I'll carry your feet," he murmured while lifting her up, placing her feet atop of his. "How's that feel, Granger?" He asked._

"_Better. So long as I won't break your toes." She teased him._

_He began to move slowly, supporting her by the waist. A soft music suddenly filled the backdrop, complimenting their sweet moment together._

"_Oh, wandless magic . . ." she whispered, "Impressive, Mr. Malfoy." She announced to him as she kissed him squarely on the mouth, careful not loosen her grip on his neck._

"_Only for you, Mrs. Malfoy . . ." he said very quietly, so much that she almost didn't hear it._

_Hermione looked at him strangely, "Are you playing with me, Draco?" she asked, her voice suspicious._

"_Never, Granger . . ." he said softly. He took the hand that was resting on his and laid it on his own cheek. "You know what to say. Say you'd make me happy." _

_Under the moonlight, as soft music was playing in the background, Hermione Granger made Draco Malfoy the happiest man on Earth, all the while dancing the foxtrot with her feet atop of his._

_

* * *

  
_

"Question #4," he said, pausing for a bit. "Who is the originator of the muggle dance foxtrot? (A) Henry Troy (B) Henry Fox (C) Henry Foxtrot (D) Harry Stevens?"

Draco contemplated for a bit before answering, "The answer is C."

"Are you absolutely sure of your answer, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm afraid," he paused dramatically, "that you have just won yourself ten thousand galleons!" Lee exclaimed. "We will be right back after these short messages!" he said as the velvet curtain closed.

* * *

Draco sat still on the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Lee Jordan, the show's host, had just taken a short recess.

He couldn't help but remember how he left her that day. She had looked so beautiful, so fragile, and so ready. It haunted him, tacked down on his insecurities, his fears. He couldn't handle the truth that she loved him only because he was too busy criticizing himself. He should have known that it didn't matter, who he was and the things he has done. It didn't matter to her.

He walked out on her like a coward. He left her standing there all alone. Every day for the past two years of his seclusion, he managed to glue himself back together, piece by piece, so he could arrive at this today. He spent days and hours planning to see her again, to let her understand why he needed to go. He figured that it would probably be hard, but he would die trying.

After two years of piecing himself back together, this was the most he could do. He wasn't as ready as he thought he was. But this time, he now knew that they could face them, together.

* * *

"I can't do this . . ." Hermione said, leaving the sofa as she rushed back to her room. It was all too much for her, seeing his face after being apart for so long. Her heart broke as she remembered his face, almost too close for her to touch but never quite reaching enough.

She felt angry and betrayed at the same time. Angry at him for everything, betrayed because she had stupidly hoped that he would try to find her. But she knew in her heart that she couldn't deny the feelings she still has for him.

Hermione heard a knock on the door. "Hermione?" Ginny called her voice small and full of concern.

Hermione breathed deeply as the first tear rolled on her cheek, "I-I can't. . . . W-Why does it still h-hurt?" she asked, leaning down on the door, her body wracked with sobs.

Ginny grimaced from the other side of the door; she really didn't know what to answer with. She had foolishly thought that she had moved on, seeing as she was trying to live her life the best way she could. She felt superficial for thinking that that was enough.

"Hermione . . ." Ginny finally spoke, "Do you want to see him?" she murmured softly, awaiting her answer.

A long silence filled the room.

* * *

"Welcome back to Who Will Win a Million Galleons! We are now back with Mr. Draco Malfoy, who had just won ten thousand galleons!" the audience clapped, "Are you now ready for Question #5, for fifty thousand galleons?" Lee asked.

"I am." Draco answered.

"Alright." Lee said. "Question #5. . . . What flower is usually included in Muggle painter Diego Rivera's artworks? (A) Rose (B) Venus Fly trap (C Jasmine (D) Calla Lily."

* * *

_It had been two days since the incident._

_And Hermione was at the end of her of her stick. _

_She ran two fingers over her lips absently, still thinking of their accidental kiss. It was so soft and chaste. Her first time. It would have been perfect, she thought; only if it hadn't been Draco Malfoy._

_Hermione shook her head from side to side, trying to get rid of her thoughts. She couldn't deal with this right now. She had an assignment to finish. With that having been said, she picked up her discarded quill and began to write. The library was closing in an hour. She personally didn't like working on her assignment in the common room._

_In a minute or two, she was completely engrossed in her work. She heard the chair in front of her being pulled out. Knowing that the library was deserted at this hour, she wondered who it could be. She raised her head from her parchment and muffled a startled gasp when she saw who it was._

"_This is almost too easy." Draco drawled, "If you're going to hide, Granger, at least make it a challenge for me," he said smirking. He was sitting across from her, his feet propped on that table, his hands on the back of his head. He looked smug and relaxed._

_She had been so careless. She felt her cheeks burn._

"_Oh don't worry . . ." he said, "I've been here long enough to see your hand on your lips."_

_She couldn't speak. An even stronger blush hit her, and she felt like she was boiling._

"_Face it Granger, you kissed me." he said, smirking. He removed his feet from the table and leaned in toward her; crossing his arms under his chin and simply looked at her with mischievous eyes._

_She felt her control snap, "Kiss you?!" she asked, incredulous. "It was a bloody accident! And it was your fault, too. You never listen, Malfoy," she said angrily. "But then again, it's because you think you're so aristocratic!" She huffed, looking away._

"_But it felt good, didn't it?" Draco asked playfully. "Admit it, Granger. I'm a fantastic kisser."_

"_You wish," she said, still looking away from him._

"_Care to try?" He asked. _

_Her mouth felt dry at this point, her palms beginning to sweat. She needed to leave now before she'd do something stupid. Immediately, she began packing up her things. She could still feel him looking at her._

"_Leaving now? I don't think so." Everything happened so quickly. The next thing she knew, his arms were around her waist, pushing her close to his body. Her possessions were scattered on the floor, forgotten._

_He lifted her chin, looking deep into her eyes. "You don't leave when I'm talking, Granger." And, with that, he kissed her. She sighed as she felt his soft lips upon hers. It felt good, even better than the first time._

_She wound her hands into his hair. Taking in as much of him as she could, She felt his tongue probing her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, and their tongues melded together, wrestling for dominance. She felt herself moan in the kiss. He was a fabulous kisser, better than anything she had ever tasted._

_And all too soon it was over. He was looking at her with an intensity that left her breathless; they were both panting and flushed. Her eyes looked glazed, her cheeks red. _

_He ran a finger over her reddened cheeks. "You're blushing . . ." he murmured softly._

"_I am not." She claimed, but without strength._

_He released her slowly and began to pick up her discarded things. She still stood there, dazed. She felt him hang her book bag on her right shoulder._

"_The library is closing in five." He said, giving her a soft kiss. "See you, Granger." Then he left._

_It took another three minutes before she gathered herself and exited her beloved library._

_Having been unable to finish her assignment, she faced the inevitably of a night in the common room. She opened her book bag and much to her surprise, found a flower, a Calla Lily to be exact. There was a short note attached to it._

_'__**Diego Rivera. The Flower Vendor. I know it's your favorite. I did some snooping around, and it was the only thing that Lavender could give me. Don't worry; I gave her the wrong impression.**_

_**D.M'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_It was that day . . ." _Draco thought to himself.

"What is your answer, Mr. Malfoy?"

"D. The answer is D." Draco said, looking at Lee straight in the eye,

"Are you absolutely, one hundred percent, sure of your answer?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then you are absolutely, one hundred percent, correct!" he exclaimed. "Just one more and you can finally relax with one-hundred thousand galleons . . ." Lee said, his eyes animated. "If you get this right."

"Alright . . ." Draco answered.

* * *

Hermione's knees and legs hurt. She propelled herself further, using the strength in her legs. She had been running for the past five minutes, trying to reach the latest apparition point in time. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew that she needed this. Images of him flooded her mind, invading and gnawing at her very soul.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Ginny asked, breathless from running.

"I don't know. I just—" she paused gathering her energy. "I want to see him," she said, pausing as she reached their destination.

"Well, we're here." Ginny announced. "Their wards are secure, but we can try and coax the guard outside to let us in." Ginny's suggestion was perfect.

Hermione took a second and composed herself. In a matter of seconds, she would see him. She would see him after two years, his face, his soft blond hair. Her heart hurt, but she knew that the moment she'd see him, even if only for a fleeting moment, that it would be all worth it. Maybe, just maybe, she could use that moment to finally move on and start a new life. Without him.

"Ready, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

In a resounding _pop,_ they were gone.

* * *

_She looked so beautiful, even during sleep. _

_They had a long day today. Hermione had picked out her wedding dress. He wasn't sure at first if he was at par to accompany her. He has always thought that picking a wedding dress was something girlfriends do. But she wouldn't take no for an answer. She told him that she wanted him to see and be the one to choose for her. She didn't do these things, she said. And she had always thought that he knew her best._

_They spent the whole day searching for the one, going through dozens of Muggle and wizarding bridal shops. She patiently tried on every dress that he picked, also trying on the ones that the shopkeeper chose. But nothing seemed right; she was visibly upset that the day was closing and she hadn't found a dress._

_He had jokingly said that they could look in a Muggle thrift shop. It was in there, that they saw what they were looking for. It was an antique looking tube dress, the upper part was adorned with fabric shaped as leaves and had a soft pink satin sash around the waist. It was knee-length in a billowing tulle skirt. She gasped when she saw it. Without even bothering to try it on and a thousand pounds later, they brought it home._

_He helped her try it on, it fitted perfectly. He said she looked beautiful. She kissed him with glassy eyes until he couldn't breathe. After five minutes, the wedding gown was discarded on the floor, having been sidetracked by other __**things**__. She slept soundly afterwards, and he had been watching her ever since._

_He couldn't rid his mind of the images of her wearing the dress. He felt a little lurch of uneasiness. Was he ready to do this? Could he make her happy? A dozen questions flooded his mind. He knew in his heart that he was a damn lucky bloke, but he couldn't shake himself of the insecurities. _

_His thoughts were interrupted as she stirred in her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking twice to rid herself of the growing tiredness around her. She smiled at him._

_He was unsure._

_

* * *

  
_

"Tell me Mr. Malfoy . . ." Lee smiled. "What brought you here, to Who Will Win a Million Galleons?" he asked. "Is it about the money?"

It was an obligatory question; he was now at the sixth round. The one that can seal the deal for one hundred thousand. He couldn't care less about that; he was just here for one reason.

"I'm here for someone." He answered.

"A someone? Is it your mother? A sister perhaps?" Lee asked. "Are you playing for charity?"

Draco shook his head. "I was hoping that she'd see me. . . . And that she'd know that I'm okay." He answered softly.

"I'm sure she'll know, Mr. Malfoy." he said, his voice filled with sureness. "After all, everybody in the wizarding world watches this show."

* * *

_Hermione was shaking him awake, "Draco! Come on, wake up." she said, rocking his shoulder. "It's on . . ." he heard as he awoke from his slumber._

_He had been watching the show with her; it was something that they did together. She had always managed to beat him, but it was okay, as long as it made her happy._

"_I'm up now, baby," he said as he rose from the bed. _

"_I'll race you to the living room." Hermione announced her voice full of mirth._

_Draco smiled as he watched his fiancée go about her way. He still couldn't shake off the feelings that were starting to overtake him. He knew he loved her. But why was he feeling this way? He was so sure when he asked for her hand, but now, he just didn't know. _

_He wasn't sure of this, of the normalcy in their lives. It was, well, too good to be true. Everything was bound to end, and that eventuality scared him so much. He wasn't sure if he would measure up._

"_Baby?" he heard her call out from the living room._

_He shook his head, he couldn't let her know. "Coming, love," he said, his voice shaken._

_

* * *

  
_

"Question #6, for one-hundred thousand galleons . . ." Lee paused dramatically, "Who is—"

A voice erupted from the room. "Malfoy!" It was Ginny. On the floor beside her were two guards, her wand drawn. "She's outside. You have to see her!" She shouted.

The audience broke out in whispers. Lee was surprised but kept his face calm.

Draco's heart was beating in his ears. She was there. Just outside, for him. He didn't know what to say or do; his mouth felt dry, his palms cold with sweat.

"See your someone." He turned as he heard Lee speak, "We still have two other contestants. I'm sure the public would understand. They are suckers for these kinds of things." Draco nodded as Lee proceeded to do damage control.

He nearly jumped out of his seat as he ran the way Ginny pointed. He couldn't believe it. He was going to see her.

* * *

"_I'm here now . . . Hermione . . ."_

"_Get me out of this dress." she ordered Ginny, she was trying to muffle her sobs. She was a strong girl. She could do this._

_He wasn't there. He broke her heart. He didn't come. There weren't any warning signs. In a flash, he was gone. He left their flat the way it was, not even moving a single piece of furniture. _

_He left her._

_

* * *

  
_

Her back was turned to him.

His knees felt weak, his mouth dry. The length of their separation was starting to dawn on him, more forcefully this time. She was actually here, she came for him. He didn't know what Gods to thank, but she was here and that was enough.

She spoke before he could. "Why did you leave like that?" she shouted. He could notice a hitch in her voice; she was trying not to cry.

"Look at me, Hermione . . ." he requested. "Look at me."

"What makes you think that you have the right to ask me for anything?" She shouted, bringing the back of her hand to wipe a tear. "You don't get to leave and come back like nothing happened. You broke me, Draco. You broke me!" her last vestiges of control were starting to slip. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

He had no answer for that. What else could he say? He was a coward; he let his fears get the best of him.

"I'm not that man, Hermione." he said, his voice soft. "I'm not that man who is sure of things." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I am always unsure, always unready. That's why I took it in myself to leave, to try and change so I could be what is expected of me to be. I know it was selfish, but I wanted you to be happy. I've always wanted you to be happy." Draco trailed off, moving closer to her back.

She turned to him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I have never asked you to be anything or to be anyone . . ." she murmured. "I know you can't sweep me off my feet, and I'm not that kind of girl, either. I don't believe in fairy tales, but I believed in us. I tried to believe in us."

"I know that now." he closed his eyes; it broke his heart to see her like that. "I was selfish, and it was wrong of me. I know. But you have to believe me, believe that I thought it was for the best at the time. I've never stopped loving you Hermione . . ." he said. "Please believe that too."

He then felt cold hands cup his cheek, "And you have to appear on national wizarding cable." She murmured. "I believe that Draco. I still believe in us, I never stopped. I never stopped. I'm willing to give us another chance. Don't hurt me again, prove to me that you left and came back a better man."

He held her hands that were still resting on his cheeks. His eyes still closed. "I will Hermione . . . this time, I'll do it right. I won't mess-"

She put a finger between his lips to quiet him. "No, you will make mistakes. Everybody do, but know," he opened his eyes. "That I won't ever stop loving you, no matter how much you mess up, it is you who makes me happy."

With that, he kissed her. He kissed her with all he had, pouring in the two years without her in that one single kiss. She still felt the same way against him. She. the same person that made his heart skip a beat, that same person whose body was molded against his. She felt so soft in his arms, and he would never let her go.

* * *

After that episode, Who Will Win a Million Galleons earned a huge following. And so did Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Dozens of owls from magazines, and newspapers filled their little flat. But they didn't bother to answer them. Neither wanted fame. So in the end, everyone just gave up. The owls ceased from one or two per day, until it virtually disappeared altogether.

Draco and Hermione couldn't care less. They were content in their own little world, which included dancing with her feet atop of his, him proposing once more, and her saying yes.

THE END

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
